Babylon 2  An Eye Witness Account
by G.W.Ryan
Summary: G'Kar tells Londo about the second Babylon Space Station


_At the request of a friend… well mainly a challenge. I was told to write a story based on the ill-fated space station Babylon 2.… well here it is. To all those fans out their I may get names and dates wrong but I hope I can tell an interesting story based on from the view point of two main characters. Since nothing on the station was said except for it's fate I thought I would attempt to tell this short story._

_Babylon 2: _

_An Eye Witness Account_

_**"The Babylon Project is a dream given form. It is a community which we build to create a lasting peace in the galaxy: a place where diverse populations can gather calmly without the threat of war and discuss their differences with the hope of understanding each other and settling their disagreements peacefully. Today we gather here in neutral space, in the shadow of a war that nearly cost us our civilization, to dedicate a place for all sentient beings to meet and interact openly. The Babylon Station will be built here in this orbit as a monument to those who have died in wars of misunderstandings: a place where the differences of our past can be overcome and we can live in peace with all inhabitants of the galaxy."**_

_**Senator Calvin Natawe, 2249, at construction commencement ceremony for the Babylon Station**_

After the destruction of the Babylon Station in 2250, the Earth Senate decided the program was too important to leave alone, so a second station was commissioned shortly after with the name BABYLON TWO.

**2262**

After the signing of the second Declaration of Principles for the newly formed Interstellar Alliance G'Kar and Londo returned to the council chambers to review the meeting at hand, the once enemies had grown closer over the past months even to a point where they called each other 'friends'. Michael Garibaldi once called them the 23rd centuries version of Daffy Duck and Bugs Bunny, a joke that was lost on them both, however further research by Londo had revealed something unusual an animated Duck and Rabbit from 20th century Earth.

"You know G'Kar when I heard I was posted here I thought it was the greatest posting I could have received until I found out about what happened to the other Babylon Stations… I became a joke"

"I know Molari…" Pointing too his head he continued. "Dust, remember?"

"Of course, I still owe you for that! That's a debt I intend on collecting now"

"Ohh?"

"How did you get this appointment in the first place?"

With a smile he looked up to the roof and laughed as he looked back at the Centari before him, three years ago if he got this close to him he would have broken his neck yet now they share a drink together. With a dark look in his eyes he turned back and nodded.

"I was originally assigned to Babylon 2, but it went… what is the human word? BOOM?"

With a nod he repeated 'BOOM'

"Remember seeing some of the designs for the station it looked remarkably similar to the first station. I was excited about the opportunity to begin this posting until…"

"Boom?"

"Boom! I was on Earth at the time I remember seeing it live on ISN. With Earth's military still recovering from the Mimbari War and most finances directed to rebuilding it's fleet the station took up a great piece of the human credits… after it's destruction I went to the congressional hearing where one of the surviving construction workers was giving evidence, he said he saw the explosion, as we now know it was an act of sabotage by a dissident human group…"

G'Kar's mind trailed off as he spoke and he tried to imagine what happened on that fateful day all those years ago, almost as if he could see threw the man's eyes.

**Many years ago…**

He found himself looking down a long corridor, familiar yet not since the layout on most Earth Installations followed the same Spartan design only the barest essentials needed. With most of the panels and bulkheads yet to installed he took a moment too look around as he picked up a welding torch and began to seal the deck plating before a person he recognised as his supervisor walked towards him.

"Brian, your shuttle is ready in the main hanger, you're the last one to report in"

His voice was human as was the rest of him, as he removed the welders mask he caught a glimpse of himself in the glass, he was human.

"Thanks, I've just finished off the final plating I'll be along shortly"

"Now Brian… you've got five minutes or it'll leave with out you. They've got a schedule to keep, I'll finish off here. Go Home, That's an order"

"Of course"

Quickly he handed his supervisor the torch, mask and gloves as he picked up his bag and ran down the corridor towards the waiting shuttle. With a smile he took his seat and strapped in as the engines roared into life and left the station. From the window he could see the frame of the yet to be constructed areas of the vast miles long station with the bow of the station complete construction workers in standard issue space suits welded plates and outer bulk heads as the shuttle made it's way towards the large spherical starship waiting for the last shuttle near the jump gate.

Before the shuttle docked a vast shockwave slammed into the shuttle sending it adrift, he couldn't believe his eyes as large explosions rippled along the completed sections of the station tearing huge holes in its side. Everyone on the shuttle watched in helpless horror the construction workers where either vaporised or blown into space as the fusion reactor on the enormous construction project over loaded. Debris flew in all directions, somehow a large section of the station remained intact as smaller pieces flew out into space yet one large piece of debris slammed into the awaiting starship and punched a large hole into it's hull, as the inside pressure gave into the vacuum of space the ship exploded stranding the final and crippled shuttle near the jump gate.

G'Kar looked regained his composure as he looked back at Londo and smiled slightly as he took a sip from his drink.

"An interesting story my friend, just glad I wasn't around back then"

"Well the hearing went on for months, I only managed to access a few of them. At least they got it right eventually"

"Ten years is a long time… and a lot of human credits later"

With a smile they both left the counsel chambers towards their own quarters in the diplomatic sector of the station.


End file.
